Looking For Love: Not Me!
by Edwards-Little-Lamb
Summary: Alice and Bella move to Italy for the year, right after they graduate college. They say that Italy is the place to meet your soul mate, but how much do they know...? When Alice gets a job with Amilio DeMarco, Italian designer, who helped her? Only...
1. Being Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I merely borrow them for my girlish pleasure. Actually, I don't own Italy, either. Who owns Italy? No one, right? Italy owns Italy. GAR. Confusing! /**

**Summary: Alice and Bella move to Italy for the year, right after they graduate college. They say that Italy is the place to meet your soul mate, but how much do they know...**

**A/N: I'm currently working on this, Blue Hour (which is being changed to The Last Blue Moon), Notes, and I'll Be Your Hero If You'll Be My Heroine. Ahh, and then school. SO MUCH! I'll probably be gradually slowing down on the writing, although I WILL get a lot done during the year. Okay? Thanks to my reviewers! All human, too. **

**A/S/N: (authors second note) Each chapter will have a... SONG! Now, I couldn't find a very good one for this, but the only one that I could think of that was really good is.. AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! The songs or bands will be the chapter titles. Thanks! :b**

**Being Bella**

"Bella? Could you come in here for moment?" called a tinkling soprano from my almost-formal dining room. I absentmindedly looked up, figuring out a second too late that I wouldn't be able to see Alice and our guests from here.

'Here' was actually a pretty interesting spot.

Packing for our trip tomorrow, I had realized that I was missing my blow dryer, and if Alice lost hers on the plane (which would happen), all hell would break loose if I didn't have one either.

Apparently, I had dropped my blow dryer near my bed, and accidently kicked it underneath my bed and on the steps to our basement, which was behind a trap door under my bed.

_How does that happen? _I thought as I heaved my bed about a half an inch away from it's original spot.

"Bella?" called Alice again.

"One moment!" I groaned.

Alice immediately went back to chatting with our family and friends, which I had excused when I realized that there was one blow dryer unaccounted for.

After pushing the bed- option one- didn't work out too well, I moved on to option two; climb underneath the bed, open the trap door a bit, and just reach for the blow dryer until you get it.

I almost had my left shoulder under the bed when I heard Alice's soft step come into my room at a slow pace.

"Ciao. That means 'hello,'" she translated.

"I know, Alice. Not right now, please."

"Do you know what Bella means?" she tried.

"I don't care, Alice," I snapped, pulling my body back out of the dust-bunny world, shaking off a few escapees.

"What are you looking for, Bella?" she asked, her tone down a few octaves. I would hate to bring Alice's good mood down the day before we fulfill one of her many dreams, so I answered nicely.

"My blow dryer. It's in the basement," I explained.

"Oh, yours? I used it this morning."

My jaw must've dropped to the floor, since Alice walked away quickly and quietly before I could react. Smart girl.

"Don't forget, Bella! We need to make a toast!" she called from the hall.

I collected myself, wiping off a few more specs of dust before I presented myself for the second time of the night.

"Oh, it's nice of you join to us again," said my dad, Charlie. He's usually not a big talker, and probably felt uncomfortable with Alice's family and our friends.

I took a look at our large, inexpensive table, covered with a nice tablecloth given from Esme, Alice's mother. Everyone was there; Carlisle and Esme, Alice's parents; Charlie, my father and police Chief Swan; Laurent, Alice's boyfriend of four months; Emmett, Alice's big bear of a brother; Angela and Ben, Angela being one of my good friends and Ben being her steady boyfriend, and finally, Alice. Her perfect, pale face was raised a bit, a wide smile reaching her ears.

I took my seat between Emmett and Charlie, automatically placing my napkin in my lap, even though we had already eaten.

"A toast," Alice began, standing and holding up her drink, "to family, to friends, to love, and to being bella!"

As everyone clinked glasses, I felt confused. "Being me?" I wondered aloud.

Alice and Laurent laughed, gazing into each others eyes. "Ha, silly Bella. In Italian, 'bella' means beautiful!"

I heard a round of "oh", "yes", and "that sounds about right."

I nodded, understanding. Of course Alice would say something like that.

Next, Laurent stood, his right hand in his pocket. "If I could get the attention of everyone..." Everyone stopped talking, and looked up to Laurent. "I have an announcement."

We all waited for his "announcement", when he dropped to his knee, facing Alice. I gasped. Would Alice say yes? They've only known each other for a few months!

"Alice, I know that it hasn't been that long of a time that we've been together, but I love you with all of my heart, and want you to be mine. Would you marry me?"

Just like when Alice told me about my blow dryer, my jaw dropped and my eyes widened. _Who does Laurent think he is?! _I thought to myself.

And just like the whole blow dryer ordeal, Alice ran away.

"Get. Out," I ordered, pointing a finger at Laurent. He complied, running almost as fast as Alice had.

I heard faint weeping, and ran to the direction in which Alice went. I found her in her bedroom, lying down on her bed, looking pathetic.

"Oh, Alice." I jumped onto bed with her, soothing her.

"Bella! I couldn't say no in front of everyone!" she cried. I pulled her into a hug, feeling sincerely sorry for my best friend.

I shook my head and spoke. "He's an idiot. He did the wrong thing, and you did the right thing." She sobbed into my shoulder, ruining my borrowed cocktail dress.

She sniffled, wiping her eyes with her fist. "Your right," she decided after a few minutes.

"Let's go say goodbye to everyone, and then we can finish packing."

She nodded, one arm around my waist, needing my support as she sniffled and choked.

**--**

We had printed our boarding passes at home, expecting the worst of long lines. I thanked Alice a few times for remembering to, even after her engagement scare, print them out. I don't know what I would do without her.

The thing that took the most time was finding the gate, since a few planes at different times were heading out for Rome, Italy. We would make it all the way to the bag-check, hand over our pass our whatever, and end up having to go somewhere else. It was awfully time consuming.

Thankfully, the bag-check wasn't too long of a line, so that took only ten or twenty minutes, even though Alice had to have the big, masochistic, security guard that smelled like fish check her all of her body, every so often Alice wincing at his odor... And yet I got to pass right through, with no masochistic security guards in my way, laughing the whole time at Alice- especially when she stood in front of the x-ray machine tying the straps on her heels, resulting in a few vulgar things being said from the line.

"Oh my gosh, that guy smelled so gross," complained Alice when we went to grab a quick drink and packs of gum.

I laughed at her, and then gave my money to the gothic cashier behind the counter, who had ear plugs in her ears and a piercing in her nose. I waved goodbye, murmured "have a nice day", and walked with Alice to the plane entry.

Alice hadn't had time to tie the left strappy heel to perfection, so one strap was hanging off- a hazard to my klutzy self.

I watched out for it, until I handed my boarding pass down. After I got it back, I tried to slip it back into my carry-on smoothly, but instead, I tripped over the heel, all of my plane-entertainment and a few other things were sprawled all over the passageway to the plane.

"Ugh," I moaned as I got up, blushing red.

A tall, tan, man bent down and picked up my iPod, handing it to me while still bent. He looked especially handsome from this view, but I didn't know quite yet if he was until I could see his face.

After he had pulled together most of my things, he sat up and handed it to me, gazing at me from his gorgeous brown eyes. His hair was black and curly, and he definitely was handsome.

"Thank you," I said, blushing again. He smiled, and then shook my hand.

I packed my stuff back up and rushed inside. Why hadn't he spoken?

"Alice, what is your seat?" I asked her as I pulled my ticket out. "I'm... F234."

Alice looked at me, ticket in hand, gaping. "Uh, uh..."

"What, Alice?"

"I'm F245. I'm no where near you," she said.

"This must be a mistake. We bought these tickets at the same time! Oh, no, I'm going to end up next to some fat, fish-smelling man..." I went on and on, until Alice stopped me.

She chuckled. "You could end up with the curly-haired hottie," she reminded me.

I smiled. "I could..."

"Go find your seat, Bella," she said, walking far down the aisle after I had found where I sat.

Luckily, no one was there yet, so I could pick my seat. I chose the window seat, wanting full access of the blinds.

"Bella, Bella," murmured the curly-haired man, sitting down next to me. He had no accent, so I was _sure _that he wasn't Italian like I thought.

I pathetically tried to flirt, blinking slowly. "How did you know, smart-one?"

He smiled the same smile as before, doing the same thing that I was with my eyelashes. "Bella," he repeated.

I looked up at his smiling face, bemused. "Yes."

"Bella."

"Mhm."

"Bella, Bella."

I sighed, and then looked backwards, towards Alice. She was sitting next to the cutest guy ever, probably flirting a hundred times better than I ever could.

**Alice's POV**

I walked farther down the aisle then Bella did, happy that I wouldn't have to sit next to her. I wouldn't have thought that if I wasn't trying to get a new boyfriend or a job. I could be sitting next to anyone- a Italian designer or an Italian stud. Didn't matter to me.

When I made it to my seat, I noticed that an adorable American boy was sitting in the seat next to mine, looking out the window and writing something out of the mist on the window. _How childish, _I _thought, but still how adorable!_

"Hello," I said, putting on my usual charm. He looked up at me, his blue, blue eyes smiling.

"Greetings."

I was taken a step back by his voice and his looks. A squeaky, girly voice did not go with a muscly, boyish body. Really.

I scooted in next to him, batting my eyelashes.

"Did you know," he started, startling me with his voice again, "that you blink about eighty-four million times in a year?"

I shook my head, trying to see what he wrote on the window. A formula. Could've guessed that.

"So. What do you prefer?" he attempted at making me laugh. "Blinking more or less than that unbelievably monstrous aggregate? I couldn't give it credence even when my professor told me that it was unelaborated!"

"Aggregates. Right," I said, turning the other way.

"Did you know that babies are born without kneecaps?" he tried.

"Could you give that a credence? I mean, could you stop, please? I'd like to get to sleep," I lied, pulling out my iPod.

He came closer to me, looking at my iPod as I scrolled through the songs.

"What a fascinating devise," he observed, breathing on me. He had morning breath, and obviously didn't brush them.

Trying to get rid of him, I sneezed.

"Did you know that a sneeze can discharge out of your nose at great speeds? Speeds greater than 100 miles per hour! Isn't that just fascinating?" he mused.

I turned my head the other way and tried to lose myself in sleep, wondering if Bella was having a nice time with the curly-haired hottie that I had swiped tickets with.

**Bella's POV**

"So, what do you do?" I asked this weird man, trying to make small talk.

"Bella."

"Oh, my," I muttered, letting sleep take over me.

**A/N: The song for this chapter is... Shut Up And Let Me Go by the Ting Tings! Hope I did it right! C:**


	2. Posti Di Lavoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I merely borrow them for my girlish pleasure.**

**A/N: I am SO excited for when Bella and Alice finally meet Jasper and Edward, so I think that I'll have about four chapters out by tomorrow.. I know, _Does this girl have a life? _Well actually, I do, thank you for your concern. :b**

**Posti Di Lavoro**

"Hey, Alice, what does mool-toll e-con-nomeecee mean?"

Alice broke out in fits of laughter. "Molto economici means very cheap, Bella."

I groaned. "Why is this language so difficult?" I wondered aloud.

"It's because you speak _English. _Now stop trying to pronounce things unless you know how to," she warned. I rolled my eyes in her direction so she stuck her tongue out at me childishly.

Italy was so beautiful- I'd noticed, although I hadn't had much time for it.

We'd been looking for jobs all morning, and unfortunately, there weren't any. That applied to _Americans_, I mean.

"I'm sorry, miss," said a chubby man, speaking with a thick Italian accent.

"Why?"

"Our.. eh.. jobs, you say, do not apply to _Americans_," he'd explained, saying Americans like it was a disgusting, disgraceful word.

"Go run a treadmill. Maybe you'll get some sense," I remarked. Alice giggled, and keeled over laughing.

We had left that shop quickly- not only because we were disgusted, but because I would've abused that man.

We were walking through little Roman allies, vespas coming out of every which way, almost hitting you but never touching a hair. "You know what's funny? He probably is wondering what a treadmill is," I pointed out. It was probably true, too.

"Maybe Ralph has some friends, you know, to refer us too?" Alice mused, completely ignoring me.

"Ralph? I asked, puzzled.

"Lauren."

I gaped at her as she pulled her cellphone out. "Dammit," she cursed, "no signal. Damn!"

"We need jobs," I started, getting cut off.

"Thanks for the info Miss Obvious!" she snapped, flinging her hand at me. I bit my lip to stifle back my laughter.

I hadn't seen Alice like this since the last time she didn't have a signal on her cellphone- which usually never happens.

I snuck a glance at her, taking in her fiery eyes, scowling grimace, messy hair, and flushed pale skin. "Wow," I murmured under my breath.

"What?!"

"Look!" I exclaimed, pointing at a random boutique, trying to change the subject.

It was a really adorable boutique- the curtains were a red-red color, with white stripes running through them. The shop was called Gioca Impasto, which was so graciously translated into Playdough.

"Oh, Bella, your so amazing!"

I stared at her now hopeful face, following the direction it was looking towards. The little boutique.

"What did I do, Alice?" I asked, bemused.

"Posti di lavoro!" she exclaimed. "Jobs!"

**--**

I felt like I searched for my soul today- not jobs.

I mean, when we finally found the perfect job, we weren't 'right for it'. Please.

I contemplated that while licking furiously at my first ever gelato in a huge cone.

"This helps us think," I observed.

Alice nodded, scooping her gelato out with a spoon at a hundred miles an hour.

"Today sucked," I added, trying to make a conversation.

Alice glared at me, sighing, "Yeah, today sucked a lot."

I quickly agreed, then finished my cone. "It's gone," I realized with a weird, melancholy feeling.

"Mine, too."

"Maybe... we should get more," I suggested.

"Bella! We are going mad! We're going to do something. Now. Come on, Bells. It's time we got a job," she said righteously.

I nodded enthusiastically, up for anything that would get me off of my almost-fat ass. Well, it would be if I got some more gelato. Oh my God. I need to leave.

"Italy has too many sweets," I said, annoyed at it. Stupid Italy.

Alice stopped from trudging across the parlor's deck, thinking. "Hmm. Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied, hesitating a bit.

"Are you up for a boat ride? To Venice, I mean."

I smiled and put my arm around Alice's shoulder. "Alice, let's go to Venice."

**A/N: The song for this chapter... which I found a very hard search... is Mercy by Duffy.**

**I picked it because I like this song, haha. No, not just that. I think that the song shows trying to get out, trying to get away from abuse and stuff. Well, that's what the lyrics portray. Except in a good way, like a 'I-can-do-anything-and-I-don't-need-you-to-help-me-do-anything-because-I'm-powerful-and-a-woman-and-I-rock.'**

**Please R&R on all of these words I call writing!**


	3. Speaking of English

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... I merely borrow them for my girlish pleasure.**

**A/N: I'm not sure, but this might be the chapter where Alice and Bella meet Edward and Jasper. I am so excited! This is in Alice's POV, by the way.**

**Speaking of English**

Venice was beautiful.

After some couture shopping, delicious chocolate, and charging my cell, I was ready. Well, Bell and I. We were going to get a job in Venice.

The first day in Venice, Bella and I relaxed. After our Rome encounter, we had had enough of jobs and Italians- for a day.

It was very relaxing, I must say. Especially after our gondola ride, when we made the guy steering us sing songs. He was cute, but Bella thought otherwise.

"You know, now that we can get him to sing, I bet that we can get him to go out with you," I suggested reasonably.

Bella glared at me, but smiled quickly after. "No."

I shrugged, and caught her gaze. "I'm only trying to help you, Bella," I added. It was true, too. I didn't want Bella to be lonely for the rest of her life.

Bella hugged me, breaking out into tears. "Alice, I don't know what I would do without you. If I had to be alone," she began, "I don't know what I would do."

I hugged her back, knowingly. "Bella, I'll always be there for you, and you know that." I wiped off a few tears, kissing Bella's cheek.

"Thanks, Alice," she cried, starting to laugh.

I smiled back at her, and then locked our elbows.

"Let's go, Bella. I'm not done relaxing yet."

I've had enough relaxing now, and all I need is a job. And some money. And a boyfriend. Oh, my.

"Alice? Could you help me?" asked Bella, trying to get on one of the two vespas we'd rented for the day.

I was already perched on mine, after quite a lot of struggling. "Bella, if I get off, I'm scared that I'm not coming on again," I admitted.

"Get a native!"

I giggled at Bella, calling out "help" in Italian. No one was answering.

I groaned and sighed, laying my head down on the handlebars. "People are mean," I noted.

Bella agreed with a quick "yup".

"I think that we need an American," I said, staring at Bella, one leg over the seat and the other on the ground.

"Good idea," she agreed.

"Well, what do we do?" I wondered aloud.

Bella took action immediately. "Does anyone here speak English?!" she called, in the loudest voice she could muster.

I bent backwards, laughing hysterically. "Anyone?" I managed, still in a paroxysm of laughter.

"Does anyone speak English?!" she yelled out again.

I started to fall of the vespa, laughing the whole way. "Uh oh," I mumbled. "I need help!"I called before I hit the ground.

Suddenly, warm arms were cradling me like a child, pulling me up. I looked up to see who it was, hearing Bella giggling, but tuning it out.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, gazing at the amazingly handsome, tall, pale man holding me up.

He smiled widely, running a free hand through his shaggy blonde hair. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he said politely- like a southern gentleman.

I smiled back at him, putting on my usual charm. "Thanks for... catching me," I thanked him. He nodded, perching me back onto my vespa.

I thought quickly, not sure of what to do or say- this boy took my speech. That never happens.

I moved back on my seat, leaving a space in the front. "Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to the empty spot in front of me.

"Of course not," he said with his deep, bass-like voice. "Let me just tell Edward."

I cocked my head. _Is he gay_? I thought. _No, he can't be_.

I looked over to Bella, who was with a gorgeous bronze haired man, as pale as my savior, just a bit taller. He was helping her onto the vespa, and by what I could see, she moved back like I had and offered him a ride. Edward nodded, and turned toward my savior.

I could hear a bit, but it was very faint.

After what seemed like days, my savior was sitting in front of me, asking for my name.

"What's your name?" he asked for the third time.

I mentally slapped myself, answering him. "Oh, Alice. And you're...?"

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock."

Shoot! I hadn't given him my last name!

"Oh, I'm Alice Brandon," I fixed my mistake, securing my arms around his rock hard chest.

He revved the engine, said something that I didn't catch, and then we were off.

**Bella's POV**

"I need help!"

I looked over to Alice, breaking out in fits of giggles.

She was falling off of her vespa, her short hair more disarrayed than usual.

A second later, a velvety, warm voice was talking to me, asking me something.

"Do you need help?" he asked, his voice alluring and attractive.

I felt his warm arms around my waist, pulling me up onto my vespa.

"Thank you," I managed, almost falling off again. He chuckled, and I had to look up at him.

His emerald eyes smoldered into mine, showing everything but hatred. His bronze hair was disheveled and messy, blowing around in the wind.

"Bella," I said, holding out my hand. He took it and kissed it lightly, resulting in my heart stopping.

"Your name suits you," he began, triggering my blush. "Edward."

I smiled, sneaking a quick glance towards Alice, who was clearing a spot for someone who I would've thought was Edward's friend on her bike. I quickly did the same.

"Would you join me?" I offered, smiling.

He smiled crookedly, making my heart stop once again. "I would love to. Let me just tell Jasper."

I nodded, understanding. He was probably here like Alice and I, best friends on a trip, trying to make it for the better.

He went off to consult with Jasper, and I looked at a love struck Alice, smiling the goofiest smile I've ever seen.

**A/N: Okay, I've been having a tough time with choosing songs lately, but I've been searching like a maniac for them- and I finally came up with one! Joy! Oh joy! To the world! To the _Americans_! **

**This is it: White Houses by Vanessa Carlton!**

**I picked it because the song White Houses, I think, is about friends and meeting new people and leaving. Okay? Okay! **

**Please R&R on all of this crap I call writing! **


	4. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own a thing. **

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. Vacation, blah blah blah. So, this chapter is in Alice's perspective.**

**Rosalie**

"What do you do?" asked Jasper Whitlock, the gorgeous blonde who I knew I was going to marry. He unfolded his napkin, placing it in his lap. Jasper quickly looked up at me smiling, showing off his ultra-white teeth. I had the sudden urge to pick at my teeth, but I knew that it would be rude, so my answering smile only showed off my lips.

I gazed into his blue eyes for an immeasurable moment, and then remembered the question he asked me. "I'm still looking," I answered, feeling a bit unsatisfactory. "I'd like to get a job in fashion. How about you?"

Jasper grimaced, his eyes drooping a bit. "It's embarrassing," he admitted.

I giggled, folding my arms across my chest and resting them on the cafe table in front of me. "Oh, come on... It can't be that bad," I said, curiosity ringing in my voice.

"Well, do you know who Rosalie Hale is?"

I gaped at him, the name sounding so familiar. It only took me a second to realize that Rosalie Hale is a supermodel for Amilio DeMarco- my favorite fashion designer- and just made the cover of _Chic_.

"I guess you do," said Jasper, chuckling. "I don't know if you noticed, but... we kind of look alike."

My mouth was still open, taking in all of this information. _How could Jasper be a Hale? He told me he was a Whitlock_! I thought, suddenly angry. Had he lied about his last name?

"No, no!" he exclaimed, noticing my sudden anger. "We're cousins!"

I let out a squeal, jumping up from my seat and putting my arms on his shoulders. He chuckled a bit at my sudden exuberance, getting up from his seat and leaving a crisp one hundred dollar bill on the table.

"Okay, so, how is that embarrassing?" I asked, bringing the subject back.

Jasper's cheeks turned rosy red, and then he looked into my eyes, finding whatever he needed to continue. "Rose got me a job at Amilio's office, so I am now Amilio's assistant," he confessed, closing his eyes and chuckled. "I work at a fashion company."

I squealed again, practically dancing with him over to my vespa. He sat down on it, leaving me a space next to him. I loved how he said 'Amilio' like they were old friends.

"That's an amazing job," I commented.

He smiled, pleased that I didn't think what he thought I would. "Amilio has been a bit pushy lately. He wants another assistant for helping him pick out designs, and he hasn't found the girl quite yet. I was on the search for one when I met you."

I flashed a winning smile, my heart racing. Could he get me a job with Amilio? Since he didn't mention it, I thought that I might. "Have you found anyone close yet?" I began, scheming in my mind. "You know, she can be right in front of your eyes, just waiting for you to offer."

He frowned, getting up. "I'm sorry, Alice," he said.

I gasped. He doesn't want to offer me the job? I fought back tears, wanting to leave right then and there.

"No, Alice! I didn't mean it like that," he explained, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. I calmed down a bit, regaining my breath.

"Then what did you mean? I snapped, still not over it.

Jasper smiled and chuckled. "I want you to have an interview with Amilio."

I screamed and hugged him, holding on for dear life, whispering "I love you! I love you! I love you!" into his ear, making it sound like something other than what I really wanted to say.

**Bella's POV**

"I wouldn't say _that_," said Edward, a heartbreaking crooked smile playing around his lips. He ran his left hand through his disheveled bronze hair, the other bringing a glass to his lips.

I smiled back, trying not to look too goofy. "I'm sure that you have a job," I retorted.

Edward chuckled, placing his glass back down on the table, running his now free right hand through his hair. He seemed to do it when he was nervous. "Well, yes, I do. I have to thank Jasper for it, though."

I raised an eyebrow, puzzled. "And what is that?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper's cousin is... Rosalie Hale," he said, covering his ears and bracing himself for what, I can't imagine. I cocked my head, catching his gaze.

"Who?"

"Thank God!" he exclaimed immediately, his arms raised to the skies. "You don't know how many girls I've gone through that only went out with me because of my job!"

I was suddenly set back, wondering if I was at a cafe with a player.

And "went out with me"? Are we going out? I tried to smile, but I wasn't sure if I should. I mean, I only met Edward today!

A little voice inside of my head said that it was what I've wished for all along. To be with Edward.

Shoot.

"Oh, well, are we going out?" I asked, slapping my forehead when it slipped out.

Edward chuckled, his laugh filling up the tiny cafe. "I don't know," he admitted, running his hand through his hair once again.

I cursed myself out inside of my head, but still happy that he took it so well. I decided to change the subject. "What does your job have to do with this Rosemary?" I asked, purposefully saying Rosemary.

"Rosalie," he corrected. I nodded, gesturing with my hand for him to continue. "Rosalie is Amilio's top model or whatever you call it. She suggested Jasper to Amilio for a job as an assistant. Jasper has this way of... it's hard to explain. He... well... he can make a group of angry people calm. Or an unhappy customer happy," he described, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Ah," I said, waiting for him to finish.

"Am I boring you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Okay. Jazz got the job, and we're roommates. He had to move to Italy for the job, and he asked if I would come along. I agreed, and then bought my ticket for a trip to Venice.

"Jasper took me to his job the next week, to introduce me to Amilio or something like that. I was still looking for a job, so at first I declined, but Jasper made me come. Amilio was looking for a manager for his shop below the offices, to do what he was to busy for.

"After one interview that I wasn't prepared for, I acquired a job with one of the biggest Italian fashion designers."

I smiled at him, laughing a bit. "That's why you ran your hand through your hair. You work at a fashion store."

He smiled back at me, confused but still pleased. "I ran my hand through my hair?"

I nodded. "You do it when your nervous," I explained.

"Your awfully observant," he noted, stretching his arm and getting up from his seat. Edward came over to my side of the round table, and helped me up. _What a gentleman_, I thought.

I quietly thanked him, and walked with him to the counter, where he laid down a few hundred dollars.

"It wasn't _that _much Edward! I can pay for myself, too!" He chuckled, pushing the money forward.

"Don't worry about it, Bella."

My breath came out in quick rasps, annoyance bubbling through me.

"No change," said Edward to the girl behind the counter.

"No change?" I managed.

Edward nodded.

I groaned, and Edward stopped. "Bella?" he said.

"Please, please, please don't spend your money on me," I pleaded. He laughed and let it drop. I could tell that this wouldn't be the last time he spent so much on me.

Edward checked his watch, sighing. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I have to get to work."

"Okay," I murmured, upset that he had to go.

"Would you like to come?" he asked, surprising me.

"I'd love to!" I said, too quickly. He chuckled once again and mounted my rented vespa, followed by mounting myself.

He drove off down a road I've never been on, watching the canals go by too quickly.

**--**

"Would you like anything?" asked Edward, shuffling through papers behind the register. "Coffee, tea, purses?"

I smiled, looking at his almost-stressed face. "Thanks, but no thanks."

He nodded absentmindedly, and put down the newly organized documents.

"Come with me," he ordered, taking my hand. I flushed red, and he looked over and smiled.

As we walked hand-in-hand up glass steps, I tried to slow down my heart, unsuccessfully.

At the end of the staircase, there was a tastefully decorated lobby, all white. Jasper stood behind a half-moon desk, pacing.

"What's the problem, Jazz?" asked Edward. How nice. Caring about his friends. Or maybe just work.

I took that thought right out of my head, regretting it instantly. He must care about his friends- he didn't even want this job in the first place. Or so I thought.

"Alice is with Amilio, being interviewed," he explained. "I want her to get the job."

I cocked my head, thinking. _Is that my Alice being interviewed_? I felt happy for Alice, but not too much. I still didn't have a job, and here Alice was, being interviewed for one.

Edward and Jasper had a quick conversation that I didn't comprehend, ending with Edward taking his hand out of mine, to congratulate someone.

I found myself seated on one of the white couches, confused. I looked at my hand, twirling it around, hoping for Edward to come back and take it again.

Then I remembered that he was congratulating someone, so I stood up and followed him.

I saw a flash of black spiky hair, and ran up to it, hugging it.

"Congrats, Alice!" I whispered into her ear.

She turned around and hugged me back. "Come on, Bella! It's your turn."

The next thing I remember was being pushed into a large office, and then coming out with a hug from Alice.

I think that I got a job, but I can't be sure.


End file.
